La dévoreuse d'âmes
by Meialy
Summary: OS - Il avait fait d'elle un monstre. Elle lui avait donné sa vie, allant au bout du monde, croyant être sa rédemption. Elle le fuyait à présent, prête à tout pour mettre fin à son calvaire.
1. Chapter 1

-"C'est votre fils ! Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'il n'est plus ! J'irai le trouver !"  
-"Je vous en pris mon enfant, n'en faites rien ! Ces sorcières lui ont enlevé toute humanité. Ne vous y aventurez point, je vous en conjure."  
-"Pardonnez-moi mère."

Elle court à s'en déchirer les poumons. Elle a peur. Elle l'a vu. Elle aurai du écouter ses biens aimés parents. Il n'était plus. Il avait été engloutit sous la haine que ces créatures voué au genre humain. Elle évita de justesse une racine qui failli la faire trébucher. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle le sentait se rapprocher ses jambes ne supportant plus l'effort qu'elle leur imposer depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait pourtant continuer. Elle était sûre de ne plus être loin de la civilisation maintenant. Du bruit attira son attention sur sa gauche. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, ne pouvant se permettre trop longtemps de détacher ses yeux de ses pieds. La noirceur du sous-bois ne lui permis pas de distinguer grand-chose, mais elle savait. Elle les avaient vu eux aussi. Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle voyait déjà une grande étendu blanche se profiler à l'horizon. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir et elle redoubla d'effort, ordonnant à ses jambes de ne pas encore lâcher. Elle allait lui échapper. Elle allait pouvoir faire le deuil de son frère bien aimé, parce qu'elle allait vivre. Elle fit trois pas hors des bois et un sourire de soulagement se peint sur son visage bien vite accompagné de larme de joie. Mais au dernier moment elle dut se stopper net dans sa course, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver son équilibre. Devant elle s'étendait une falaise infranchissable. Elle voyait au loin la fumée d'une cheminée s'élever dans les airs. Elle cria, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, sa voix se brisant par moment face à son impuissance.  
Elle finit par voir quelqu'un sortir. Elle savait pourtant que plus personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide, mais cela la soulagea de savoir qu'elle pourrait s'accrocher à un regard avant de mourir. L'homme regarda dans sa direction et elle lui répondit en faisant de grand geste pour être bien sûr qu'il ne la rate pas. Il repartit dans la maison et le désespoir l'envahit un peu plus.  
La terre se mit à trembler. Ils arrivaient... l'armée surnaturelle que son frère n'avait pas hésité à lancer à sa poursuite. Elle ne les voyait pas encore, mais elle entendait déjà les sons gutturaux envahir l'air.  
L'homme venait de réapparaître. Son soulagement ne dura qu'une seule seconde, elle remarqua une arbalète et le carreau pointait dans sa direction. La flèche fendit l'air. Elle arrivait droit sur elle, emportant sur son passage les flocons qui finiraient par lui servir de linceul.  
Elle attendit, résigné. Et la terre qui se cessait de trembler. Elle sentit le souffle du carreau lui frôler la joue et un borborygme étouffé suivit. Il essayait de l'aider ! Une vague de courage revint à la charge, mais à peine se fut-elle retourné qu'elle fut happer par le flot de mort qui l'entraînèrent dans leur chute.  
Longue fut-elle à venir cette mort qu'elle avait cru tromper. Du haut de la falaise, elle voyait encore des centaines de corps basculer dans le vide dans un flot presque continu. Si ce gouffre était le dernier rempart entre eux et les hommes que les dieux gardent les 7 couronnes car elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Elle ne comptait plus les années. Elle avait arrêté il y a bien longtemps, lorsque les dates et les événements avaient finis par se mélanger pour ne correspondre à plus rien.  
Les humains avaient réussi à le repousser. Il avait été retranché au fin fond de l'hiver et des mémoires, ne devenant qu'un conte pour effrayer les enfants dissipés.  
Le monde avait bien changé. Ses parents devaient être mort et enterré depuis longtemps. Elle n'était pas morte comme elle l'avait cru, son frère lui réservant un plus funeste sort.  
Elle était revenue à la vie. Elle avait senti le froid la posséder jusque dans son cœur. Elle s'était relevé et l'avait suivi incapable de lui résister. Elle avait cru au début, qu'il avait fait d'elle une autre créature des enfers, voué à le servir. Mais elle s'était fourvoyée. Il avait fait d'elle bien pire. S'il était le Roi, elle était devenu malgré elle la princesse d'un royaume damné. Elle avait lutté contre cet éternel froid qui l'envelopper, pensant que quelqu'un viendrait la délivrer. Elle avait pleuré en voyant son reflet. Elle l'avait supplié, avait hurlé pendant des jours et des semaines et avait fini par faire l'impensable. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle était revenue. Quoi qu'elle fasse pour mettre fin à son calvaire, elle finissait toujours par revenir, plus désemparé que la fois d'avant. Mais son espoir avait fini par se faner, tout comme ses émotions. Il avait réussi à s'insinuer jusque dans son âme et avait fait disparaître toute trace d'humanité. Elle avait fini par céder.

Elle se tenait à présent sur le flanc de cette montagne, à regarder d'un œil absent le carnage qui se déroulait un peu plus bas. Même le hurlement des enfants ne lui faisaient plus rien.  
Tout se déroulait toujours de la même manière. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre. Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir, contrairement aux autres. Elle ressentait leur excitation due à la bataille. La satisfaction du sang versé irradié de chacun d'eux. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder d'un être à un autre, les regardant faiblement lutter contre la marée putride qui les engloutissait. Peu importait les pertes, à la fin du combat, il serait toujours plus nombreux.  
Elle vu un de ses condisciples se jeter dans la bataille. Ils le faisaient parfois, n'arrivant plus à contenir leur soif de sang. Elle le suivit des yeux quelques instant avant de s'en désintéresser. Les humains se repliaient vers le fleuve pour mettre fin au combat et sauver le plus de personnes. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer les guerriers qui lutterait jusqu'à la mort pour donner plus de temps aux femmes et aux enfants. Alors que tout était presque fini, elle fut secouée par un violent haut le cœur, lui enserrant la poitrine et lui coupant le souffle. Elle ne sut pas d'où cela pouvait provenir avant de tomber sur un homme seul au milieu de tous et des restes d'un des siens à ses pieds. Elle l'avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait senti le souffle de la mort véritable s'abattre sur elle. Elle savait que cela était possible, mais son frère s'était assuré qu'aucune arme de ce genre ne reste en possession des hommes.  
Il les regardait, dardant sur eux un regard de défi. Elle imprima chaque trait de son visage dans sa tête. Il était là son salut. Elle emporterait avec elle une partie de l'armée que son frère avait lié à elle, leur donnant une opportunité qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. Il avait été obligé de lui léguer une partie de son pouvoir lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas sans danger pour lui. Il avait trouvait en elle un parfait second tant son désintéressement à régner était grand. Elle reconnut à ses vêtements son appartenance à la garde de nuit. Les rebus des 7 couronnes, envoyer protéger le peuple contre ce qu'ils croyaient être des chimères, les soumettant et les abandonnant à l'oubli. Elle n'aurait aucun problème à le trouver quand le moment serait venu.

Tout s'accélérait. Son frère était parti à la poursuite de la nouvelle corneille et les avait dispersés aux quatre coins des terres glacées pour faire grossir leur armée. Elle l'avait cherché à la garde nuit, mais avait lu dans les esprits qu'il était parti. Son plan ne se déroulait pas du tout comme prévu, mais elle avait encore le temps.  
Elle était arrivé de nuit au château et avaient laissé ses troupes endormi non loin, attendant qu'il soit recouvert de neige pour que personne ne les voient. Elle avait la nuit pour le convaincre.  
Au lever du jour, elle ferait valoir son dernier argument et le menacerais de tout engloutir dans le chaos et la mort s'il ne cédait pas. Il était sa dernière chance.

Elle réussit à se faufiler dans l'enceinte sans trop de problème, se dissimulant sous son grand manteau. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas pris la même apparence qu'eux. Elle n'avait rien du visage terrifiant et émacié qu'ils se plaisaient à avoir. Elle était restée elle-même. Seul ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, prenant cette teinte bleu surnaturel, ne lui permettant jamais d'oublier sa funeste appartenance. C'est ça qu'elle voulait absolument dissimulé sous son grand manteau noir.  
Dans sa précipitation, elle ne le vit pas arriver, cette enfant turbulent qui essayer d'échapper à sa mère. Il l'a bouscula, faisant volé un côté de son capuchon, dégageant une trop grande partie de son visage. Sur le coup de la surprise, elle ne pensa pas à fermer les yeux pour éviter qu'il ne les voit. Elle le fit quand même mais su à sa tête qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle ne s'attarda, préférant ne faire face à personne d'autres étant en mesure de la ralentir. Elle reprit sa marche laissant le petit garçon, pétrifier par la peur, se faire gronder par sa mère.

-"Elle est venue pour moi ?" l'entendit-elle finalement couiner en réponse aux remontrances matriarcale.  
-"De qui tu parles, bougre d'âne !" Et elle l'entendit. Le surnom que tous lui avait donné dans leur conte d'épouvante.  
-"La princesse de la nuit. La dévoreuse d'âmes." Elle en aurait pleuré si cela lui avait encore était permis.

Elle y était. La grande porte de la chambre seigneuriale. Elle ne savait même pas comment aborder le sujet. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas à le faire. Dès qu'il verrait ses yeux, il essaierait de la tuer. Elle n'avait qu'à laisser faire et elle serait délivrée avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'elle ne pensait. Elle s'était caché dans les dédales des couloirs après avoir était repérer par l'enfant. Elle s'était perdue et avait fini dans une crypte à admirer les stèles en mémoire des morts de cette famille. En avait-elle une à son effigie elle aussi ? Elle s'apprêta à pousser la porte quand une lame entra en contact avec son cou. Pour elle, la lame était à température ambiante. Le gamin avait dû parler. Il voulait voir ses yeux. Il menaça de la raccourcir si elle continué à s'entêter à garder son capuchon. Cela la fit sourire, se rappelant la désagréable fois ou elle s'était dit que s'ôter la tête la mènerait surement au trépas.  
Elle ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience. Pas si c'était avec une épée lambda. Le vacarme qu'il faisait finit de rameuter l'homme qu'elle était venu rencontrer. Elle ne put contrôler son mouvement et releva les yeux sur lui. Le sauvageon recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit brillait ses yeux. L'homme en noir affichait un regard surpris. Trop concentré à détailler son visage, elle ne vit pas la lame arrivée et s'enfoncer dans son flanc, lui coupant le souffle. Elle buta sur la porte et ramena sa main sur la blessure, du sang noir commençant déjà à s'écouler sur ses doigts. A son visage, il semblait lui-même étonné d'avoir eu le cran de l'attaquer. Elle devait éloigner ce parasite. Elle avait déjà trop attendu et la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Elle se saisit de l'épée et y laissa courir des sillons de glace qui fusèrent à toute vitesse vers la main du bourreau. Il lâcha prise et elle put enfin la retirer. Contre toute attente l'homme en noir s'avança vers elle les mains en avant sur le point de... l'aider ? Non ! Il ne devait pas réagir comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas être le seul homme sur terre se prenant de compassion pour elle.

-"Ne la touche pas !" s'exclama le sauvageon "Elle te glacera le cœur et emportera ton âme. Elle est maudite" Cela sembla faire son effet, car il recula d'un pas. "Il faut la tuer. Va chercher ton épée" Elle ne pensait pas mourir sur le pas d'une porte, dans un couloir qu'elle imaginait glacial. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle allait enfin trouver la paix, son corps se désagrégerait emportant avec elle la moitié de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Il revint épée en main et la joie du se lire sur son visage car il fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu face à son comportement.  
-"On ne peut pas la tuer comme ça"  
-"Elle n'aura aucun scrupules à le faire si on lui en laisse l'occasion."  
-"Tu vois bien que ça ne colle pas ! Elle aurait déjà pu nous tuer et elle n'en a rien fait ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à ton épée !"  
-"On ne peut pas prendre de risque. Elle était là lors de l'attaque. Elle doit payer le prix de toutes les vie qu'elle a prise." Elle vit l'ombre des souvenirs voiler ses yeux noirs.  
-"Je dois savoir"

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?"  
Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Si seulement il avait frappé sans réfléchir. Elle se contenta de fixer l'épée qu'il avait posée sur le bord du lit. Il suivit son regard.  
-"Vous êtes là pour me la voler ?" Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait qu'elle resta béate un moment avant de la refermer, voyant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle secoua donc la tête en réponse. Elle ne communiquait avec les autres que par la pensée. Elle avait oublié ce "léger" détail. Ses cordes vocales devaient être atrophiées depuis le temps. Le silence ce fit. Elle était assise sur une persienne ou on avait jeté plusieurs peaux de loup. Il vient s'assoir à ses côtés. Il ne semblait pas effrayer, juste perplexe.  
-"Comment vous appelez vous ?" Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était mourir. Encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à le lui faire comprendre.  
Elle fit tomber la neige. Cela pris une dimension surréaliste et il sourit face à spectacle. C'est le seul nom qu'elle avait et dont elle se souvenait. Elle appartenait à la nuit et à l'hiver. C'est ce qu'elle était à présent, peu importe le nom qu'on lui avait donné autrefois.  
-"Je vous ai vu à Durlieu." Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Elle avait perdu la capacité de ressentir la honte et la peine il y a bien longtemps, mais persistait tout de même des réminiscences que son corps n'avait pas oubliées. -"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?" L'épée. Ses yeux se reposèrent dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, mais elle pouvait lui montrer. Contrairement aux dires des contes populaires, son toucher n'était mortelle que si elle le décidait. Mais personne n'avait eu l'occasion de le découvrir. Elle avança prudemment la main vers la sienne et il eut un mouvement de recul, se rappelant surement de ce que lui avait dit le sauvageon. Elle tenta un sourire, et ouvrit sa main, lui laissant le choix.

Elle se leva précipitamment, regardant sa main reprendre progressivement sa couleur. Qui était cet homme qui, en la touchant, arrivait à lui rendre la vie ? Elle fut prise d'une panique sans nom qui l'amena à se jeter sur le lit pour se saisir elle-même de l'épée et ainsi mettre fin à ses tourments. Il fut plus rapide et donna un violent coup dans la lame qui vola dans un coin de la pièce. Elle le regarda désemparer, le suppliant du regard. Il se rapprocha d'elle une fois de plus, s'agenouillant sur le bord du lit à ses côtés. C'est son visage qu'il toucha cette fois. Elle ressenti la même chaleur l'envahir à mesure que sa main englobait sa joue. Elle respirait fort, s'attendant à ressentir une douleur indescriptible lorsque le poids des années s'abattrait sur elle. C'est là qu'elle les sentis. Les larmes brouillant ses yeux et dévalant ses joues. Elle posa un regard surpris sur lui et il lui sourit. Elle continuait de sentir la vague de chaleur se répandre en elle. Elle releva le bras et regarda, fasciné, sa main reprendre couleur humaine. Elle finit par attraper la main de l'homme en noir et s'en aida pour se relever. Il encadra son visage et elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.  
-"Tes yeux ont la couleur de la nuit" murmura-t-il. Elle en rit et avant de pleinement réaliser qu'elle avait émis un son, elle sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle vacilla un instant ce qui l'obligea à quitter sa peau pour venir la saisir par la taille. Elle l'avait senti battre. Son cognement l'avait tellement surpris qu'elle en avait perdu pied. Elle vit le regard de l'homme changer et elle ressentit le flux glaciale reprendre possession de son corps. Mais cela ne l'effrayait plus. Elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé en cet homme une rédemption qu'elle ne pensait plus possible.

Il avait fait irruption dans la pièce hurlant qu'une armée de mort était à leurs portes. Elle s'était rapprochée instinctivement de lui. Jamais, même durant sa vie de mortelle elle ne s'était caché derrière quiconque. Mais renaissait avec lui un nouvel espoir, alors elle l'avait laissé guider ses pas. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, pensant qu'elle s'était retranchée dans un coin de la pièce. Il voulait juste lui dire de rester où elle était, imaginant que les autres étaient venus pour la tuer.  
Elle sentit chaque centimètre la transpercer. Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie cette douleur auparavant. Elle le regardait avec stupeur, cherchant dans ses yeux une réponse.  
Elle y vit son propre reflet. Il retira l'épée d'un coup sec et cette fois-ci le cri passa la barrière de ses lèvres.  
-"Non, non, non, non, non" Elle s'affaissa de tout son poids, ses jambes ne la supportant plus. Il l'a soutint pour ne pas qu'elle s'écrase. Elle l'entendit hurler d'appeler quelqu'un. Elle était venu pour mourir, avait entrevu une autre voix mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Il avait effectivement était son seul espoir, mais pas de la manière dont elle l'avait imaginé. Il s'excusait,  
mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui prit la main. Elle ne pouvait lui donner le contrôle sur l'armée des morts sans lui ôter la vie, mais elle pouvait toujours lui donner l'opportunité de maitriser les éléments.  
Il essaya de se dérober, mais elle raffermi sa prise, continuant de lui insuffler son don. Un entrelacs bleu nuit fit son apparition autour de son poignet. Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait le martyr , mais tant que le tatouage ne serait pas complet elle ne pourrait pas le lâcher. Il sembla le comprendre car sa mâchoire se crispa et il serra sa main à son tour.  
Elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être cet homme.

-"On va t'aider ! Mais il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouverts d'accords" Elle lui sourit. Il tentait vaille que vaille d'arrêter le flot de sang. Elle était différente de son frère. Elle qui croyait avoir perdue toute son humanité, fut forcé de constater le contraire. Des images lui revinrent. Des rires et des jeux. Des baisers maternelles, l'odeur des cuisines, le hurlement des loups, le froid de l'hiver, la main tendue de son grand frère l'appelant.

Elyia. Voilà comment elle s'appelait. Elle s'en souvenait à présent. Elyia Arranna Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon et bien ce deuxième chapitre n'étant pas du tout prévu initialement, je me retrouve un peu bête d'avoir classé cette fiction dans celles déjà terminées. Je ne sais pas du tout si je vais transformer cet OS en vrai fiction, donc, pour qu'il n'y ai aucune confusion, je vais la laisser avec le statut "Terminer".**

 **Ce chapitre reprend la scène mais du point vue de Jon Snow cette fois-ci.**

 **En attendant de savoir si je la transforme ou pas, je vous poste ce petit chapitre qui m'est venu hier soir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il se sentait perdu. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué lors de la bataille de Durlieu. Même si à ce moment-là il les considérait tous de la même manière, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la remarquer. Il s'était un peu plus attardé sur elle lorsqu'il les avait défiés du regard. Les autres suintaient de satisfaction face à tous les morts, et de haine lorsqu'ils s'étaient sentis vulnérable. Mais elle, elle était restait stoïque du début à la fin. Il n'avait vu aucune émotion émaner d'elle. Alors oui il se sentait perdu de la voir à sa porte en pleine nuit et encore plus de lire du soulagement dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son cerveau de se mettre en marche et de voir plus loin que la menace immédiate qu'elle représentait. Il voulait en savoir plus. Si elle était ici, ce n'était certainement pas pour envahir le château. Il devait en savoir plus.

* * *

Tormund l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu en la clouant au mur avec son épée. Lorsqu'il vit la surprise se loger sur son visage, il ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus intrigué par son comportement. Il ne put se retenir de lui venir en aide, mais le sauvageon l'en dissuada bien vite en lui rappelant que personne n'avait survécu à son contact. Il les connaissait les histoires macabres que l'on racontait sur elle. A lui aussi, étant enfant, on lui racontait des contes sur la dévoreuses d'âmes pour l'effrayer et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Il y en avait tellement, toujours plus terrorisantes les unes que les autres. Mais elles avaient toutes un point commun. Si elle arrivait à vous attraper, elle vous glaçait jusqu'au tréfonds du cœur et emportait votre âme avec elle, vous obligeant à errer pour l'éternité.

Maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant lui et qu'il pouvait observer à loisirs ses traits, il n'y vit rien de plus qu'une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge. La grimace qu'elle arborait n'était pas une grimace de douleur. Cela ressemblait plus à une gêne qu'autre chose bien qu'il vit son sang jaillir. L'instant de surprise passée, il la vit matérialiser des sillons de glaces qui remontèrent la lame, se dirigeant tout droit sur la main de Tormund toujours accroché au manche, tout autant surpris qu'elle d'avoir osé la transpercer. Même ce réflexe de défense lui avait paru biaisé.

Elle n'avait rien tenté de plus contre lui alors qu'il avait essayé de la tuer. Elle était dangereuse s'était indéniable, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Mais elle était ici, à sa porte, pour une raison précise et il se devait de la connaitre.

* * *

Il l'avait fait rentrer dans sa chambre sous les protestations de son ami. Il s'était étendu en arguments pour le convaincre de les laisser seuls. Ils avaient finit par tomber d'accords. Il sortirait mais resterait devant la porte juste au cas où. Il s'était empressé de le mettre dehors et ne put s'empêcher de s'y adosser, las, une fois qu'elle fut refermée. A quoi cela servait-il qu'il soit maître en ces lieux s'il devait négocier chacune de ses décisions. Son regard retomba sur elle. Elle observait la pièce ce qui lui laissa le loisir d'en faire autant avec elle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Physiquement, son appartenance à leur camp ne se voyait que par ses deux prunelles bleues translucides. A part ça, elle avait un visage tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Il fallait qu'il l'interroge sérieusement sur ses motivations et le pourquoi du comment de sa présence ici. Il ne pouvait se laisser distraire par son comportement docile et inoffensif.

Elle fixait son épée. A chaque fois qu'il lui demandait la raison de sa présence, elle se mettait à fixer son épée. Si dans un premier temps il avait cru qu'elle était venu la lui dérober, il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait totalement tort. Il lui en posa des questions. Il l'en inonda même, mais il n'obtenait rien. Alors il était passé à des questions plus anodines. Il voyait bien qu'elle désespérait de ne pas pouvoir se faire comprendre. Lorsqu'il avait évoqué Durlieu, elle avait baissé la tête se soustrayant à son regard accusateur. Elle ressemblait à une enfant et semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir dans son esprit. Une porte qu'il pensait fermée à tout jamais.

Elle réagit enfin différemment lorsqu'il lui demanda son nom. Elle lui offrit un spectacle des plus étonnants. Même s'il avait passé toute sa vie dans le nord, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler avec émerveillement la neige tomber dans sa chambre. De gros flocons d'un blanc pur et apaisant. Il la préféré sans conteste à la pluie. Elle tombait silencieusement. Un sourire étira sa bouche depuis trop longtemps figée. Quelques heures avec cette fille lui redonnaient le sourire. Il n'était certes pas grand, mais il lui faisait du bien, au cœur et à l'âme. Il en était encore capable, alors qu'il s'était cru condamné à la peine et à la souffrance pour le reste de sa vie.

Il finit par lui reposer LA question. Elle lui tendit la main en réponse s'armant d'un petit sourire qui se voulait surement rassurant. Il ne put empêcher un sursaut de recul, les vieilles histoires ayant bercées son enfance refaisant surface malgré lui. C'était quitte ou double. Ou elle était sincère et il allait obtenir ses réponses, ou bien il s'agissait d'un piège et il serait bientôt mort et le seul rempart connu à ce jour contre eux serait surement détruit. Il hésita. De longues secondes. Il devait prendre la bonne décision pour tout le monde. Il ne réussit pas. Pendant la seconde qu'il lui fallut pour rentrer en contact avec sa main, il ne pensa qu'à lui et au bien qu'il ressentait depuis qu'elle était entré dans sa chambre.

* * *

Il avait eu le temps d'en voir assez pour comprendre ce qui l'avait motivé à prendre tous ces risques pour s'introduire dans le château. Il se senti même écrasé sous le poids de ses émotions qui avaient maintenant disparue. Elle avait lutté là ou beaucoup de monde aurait abandonné bien vite. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à prendre des mesures radicales pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Le fil des images se coupa brusquement. Elle regardait ses mains avec effroi à présent, s'éloignant de lui à grand pas pour finir figé en plein milieu de la pièce.

Ce qu'il vit le rempli de surprise. Son contact avait changé la couleur de sa peau. Il ne put y prêter plus d'attention car il la vit s'élancer précipitamment vers son lit pour récupérer l'épée qu'il y avait déposé lorsqu'il l'avait faites entrer un peu plus tôt. Elle semblait tellement perdue à présent. Elle ressemblait à un animal inoffensif pris au piège au terme d'une longue traque. Essoufflée, elle tenta de se dérober de sa prise en reculant plus haut sur le lit. Il finit par la restreindre au terme d'une courte lutte. Il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait pensé les trouver en la questionnant, mais au plus le temps passé en sa compagnie, au plus des milliers d'autres se formaient dans sa tête. Ce revirement de situation ne faisait qu'accentuer sa curiosité.

En un geste lent et mesuré, il tendit sa main vers elle. Ses yeux étaient exorbités d'horreur et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres elle émit un petit gémissement plaintif en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible. Cela ne l'arrêta pas. Lui, ce qu'il cherchait, c'était la paix. S'il avait trouvé un moyen pacifique de mettre fin à la guerre qui s'annonçait, il devait le savoir, en découvrir tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Des milliers de vie pourraient être épargné. Il le devait.

* * *

Il ne sentit aucune sensation particulière, mais sur elle l'effet fut immédiat. Une vague de ce qui s'apparentait à de la magie se répandit en elle, changeant le bleu pâle de sa peau de glace en rose, caractéristique des humains. Il la regarda s'émerveiller du phénomène, élevant sa fine main dans les airs pour mieux l'observer. Elle ne ressemblait plus à l'être terroriser d'il y a quelques instants. Elle reprit même complètement confiance en elle, car elle s'appuya sur lui pour se hisser sur ses genoux et lui faire face. Ses yeux changèrent en dernier et il s'émerveilla à son tour de découvrir leur couleur. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tels. Un bleu sombre profond parsemé d'éclats argentés pareil à la nuit et à ses étoiles. Merveilleux ! Il aurait pu rester des heures à les contempler comme il aimait déjà le faire avec le ciel lorsqu'il y cherchait des réponses. Un sourire vint fleurir son visage et il crut même entendre un son franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais il dut se détacher de sa peau pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule et vit avec tristesse la nature reprendre ses droits. Il se senti envahit d'une immense mélancolie. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Les réponses étaient à portée de main maintenant. Elle les aiderait, il le savait. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle ne leur voulait aucun mal.

* * *

Le fracas présent au dehors le fit récupérer son épée qui gisait dans un coin, mais ce ne fut que Tormund qui fit irruption dans sa chambre vociférant contre elle. Apparemment l'armée des morts était à leur porte et il l'en tenait responsable. Ce n'était pas logique. Pourquoi se serait-elle donné tout ce mal pour venir jusqu'à lui pour ensuite les attaquer avec son armée ? Était-ce une diversion ? Elle n'avait pas feinté la peur et la surprise, ça il en était sûr. Mais tout le reste, c'était possible. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pas avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait montré et ce qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux. Il ordonna à son ami de sortir et voulu la rassurer sur les déroulements des événements à venir.

* * *

Il se figea de stupeur et d'effroi. Il l'a pensé bien plus loin. Pourquoi avait-il relevé cette foutue lame. Il se senti désemparé quand il lut son pourquoi dans ses yeux. Elle avait été sincère. Il en était sûr à présent. Il retira son épée le plus rapidement possible de son abdomen et son cri déchirant lui retourna les entrailles. Elle s'écroula à ses pieds et il l'a rattrapa in extrémiste avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il y avait du sang partout. Malgré son acharnement à compresser la plaie, il le sentait filer entre ses doigts. Des images similaires se superposèrent à la scène...

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour celle qui avait atteint son cœur. Ils étaient dans des clans opposés. Il l'avait trahi au nom de la garde de nuit, car s'était son devoir. Mais il n'avait en rien inventé les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il fit immédiatement quémander Mélissandre. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider s'était bien elle. Elle l'avait fait revenir d'entre les morts après tout, elle pourrait bien éviter la sienne.

Il l'a vit papillonner des yeux. Il devait l'empêcher de sombrer. Il espérait que l'expérience qu'ils avaient vécu à peine une minute plus tôt lui avait fait changé d'avis sur le sort qu'elle se réservait. Mais il n'avait aucune certitude là-dessus. Est-ce que ce moment magique partagé entre eux pèserait vraiment dans une balance qui penchait depuis trop longtemps vers la mort ?

-"On va t'aider ! Mais il faut que tu gardes les yeux ouverts d'accords" Il se voulu rassurant mais il la savait condamné. Seul Mélissandre pourrait y faire quelque chose mais il n'en était même pas sûr. Il avait appris plus tôt qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi sa résurrection avait fonctionné car elle savait ne pas détenir ce pouvoir.

Elle lui répondit pas un sourire et cela le fit paniquer encore plus. Même s'il se voulait apaisant, il eut complètement l'effet inverse. Si sa réaction était à ce point sereine c'est qu'elle ne chercherait pas à lutter contre ce qui l'emportait.

* * *

Sur le coup de la surprise, aucun des deux ne remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas dissoute et dispersée au vent. Sur le coup de la panique, il ne remarqua pas que son sang avait pris une teinte différente. Sous le poids des souvenirs, elle ne chercha pas à lutter contre cette vague de chaleur réconfortante qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Le vide se fit dans ses yeux et les siens se remplirent de larmes.

-"Elyia..." Il ne la comprit pas et se pencha plus près au cas où elle reparlerait. "Elyia ... Stark" expira-t-elle. Son souffle se coupa sous le coup de la révélation, son cerveau se mettant à tourner à toute vitesse. Heureusement que Mélissandre choisit ce moment pour prendre le relais.

Stark ? Il ne connaissait aucune Stark de ce nom là...


	3. Chapter 3

**On est repartis pour un tour et je voulais vous remercier pour toute vos vues qui m'encouragent à continuer et pour la review qui m'a énormément fait plaisir :D !**

 **J'enchaîne avec un autre point de vue de Jon, mais je me dis que ça peut, peut être, très vite être lassant de faire un point de vue par chapitre, non ? Se serait peut être mieux si je mixais les deux, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **En attendant vos avis, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres :) !**

 **A très vite !**

* * *

Mélissandre l'avait éloigné de son corps. A peine l'avait-il lâché que Tormund s'était précipité sur lui pour le ramener à la réalité : L'armée de morts à leurs portes. Il l'entraîna vers la fenêtre, hurlant à ses oreilles qu'ils étaient perdus et qu'elle n'avait été qu'un leurre. Il entendait sa respiration laborieuse, ses poumons s'emplissant petit à petit de sang, et les incantations de Mélissandre. Il n'y avait que ça qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il était paralysé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant. Tout ce poids qui tombait sur ses épaules, lui, le bâtard de la famille Stark.

-"JON"

Il tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom et ce fut la rumeur de la horde de mort-vivants qui emplit ses oreilles lui déclenchant des sueurs froides. Ils avaient perdu le plus grand espoir qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu pour les défaire. Elle savait tout d'eux et il l'avait tué. Elle devait les aider. Elle devait encore lui montrer comment les battre. Il remonta ses mains tremblantes maculées de sang sous ses yeux. C'était trop tard. Son souffle était court. Il sentait le manque d'oxygène l'anesthésier petit à petit.

-"Jon..."

Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il se sentit secoué. Ils chargeaient, faisant trembler le sol. Ils étaient tellement nombreux que leur pas soulevait la neige alentour, créant rapidement un immense nuage blanc. S'il ne les avait pas vus avant, il aurait pu penser qu'une simple tempête de neige s'abattait sur eux. Mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient perdus et tout serait de sa faute.

Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, le bruit se fit moins assourdissant, moins intense. La rumeur s'étouffa, ne devenant peu à peu qu'un murmure. Le nuage compact qu'ils formaient se dissipa et la stupeur les saisit tous. Ils les virent s'affaisser dans la neige, rouler et agoniser. Tout fut finit en quelques instants. La scène était surréaliste. Seul persistait un halo de particules redescendant doucement et silencieusement vers le sol.

-"Elle est morte" La voix de Mélissandre venait de s'élever, brisant le silence. Il tourna la tête regardant son corps qui gisait sur le sol.

Il se précipita sur elle, regardant Mélissandre avec colère. Même s'il ne savait pas par quel miracle ils avaient échappé au pire, il avait besoin d'elle pour défaire le Roi de la Nuit.

-"Elle nous a sauvé" Il releva des yeux étonnés vers la sorcière. "Elle savait. Elle m'en a empêché." Lui qui pensait lui avoir donné le choix et la motivation de se battre pour rester en vie, il n'avait fait que la torturer un peu plus, lui redonnant un espoir qu'elle se savait interdit. La colère qu'il ressentait à présent était toute diriger contre lui. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus de peur mais de rage. Il rassembla le maximum de détermination qu'il put pour arrêter de trembler et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-"Pardon"

* * *

Il avait cherché pendant des heures et des heures. Il connaissait par cœur son arbre généalogique assistant au même cours que ses frères et sœurs étant enfant. Aucun Stark du nom d'Elyia ne lui revenait en mémoire. Après que son corps fut transporté en chambre funéraire, il s'était dirigé dans la salle des archives pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait dit.

Rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Aucun enfant, aucun mariage ne rajoutait cette femme à sa famille. La grande porte s'ouvrit avec grand bruit, laissant passer le nouveau Mestre.

-"Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez Lord Stark ?"

-"Cet arbre généalogique est-il complet ?" C'était celui-ci qu'on lui avait appris. Le mestre s'approcha de lui pour examiner le parchemin de plus près. Il retira ses lunettes et posa ses petits yeux persans sur lui.

-"Il y a une vieille histoire qui raconte qu'il y a fort longtemps, une jeune fille alla braver le Roi de la Nuit car il lui avait enlevé son frère. Tout le monde la connaissait comme étant quelqu'un de doux et de serviable. Elle aidait tout le monde, ne regardant absolument pas s'ils étaient de basses extractions ou non. Seul sa famille savait qu'elle combattante émérite elle pouvait être. Elle se devait de préserver l'étiquette aux yeux du monde. Ses parents la supplièrent de renoncer à cette folie, mais elle refusa. Elle l'aimait trop et ne voulait pas le laissait entre ses mains." Interrompant son discours, il se dirigea vers une allée et il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre, l'enjoignant de continuer son histoire. "Alors elle partit. Seule. Elle brava tous les dangers et remua ciel et terres pour le retrouver, abandonnant sa famille et ses amis. Son mari." Il posa sur une petite desserte un vieux parchemin qu'il déroula avec précaution.

-"Et ?" s'impatienta-t-il

-"Nous ne connaissons pas la suite. Plus personne ne l'a jamais revue. Ah !" Il regarda ce que lui indiquait le doigt du mestre. "En revanche, nous savons comment s'appelait cette jeune femme." Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son nom était écrit noir sur blanc sur ce parchemin. Elyia Stark née Umble.

-"Comment connaissez-vous cette histoire ? Pourquoi n'apparait-elle pas sur le parchemin de ma famille ?" Le sourire du mestre lui rappela le souvenir du leur. Il était plein de bienveillance.

Son doigt se dirigea vers le haut du parchemin. Il le suivit du regard. Que voulait-il lui montrer ? Qu'avait-il raté de si évident ?

-"Il y a des choses dont ne veux pas se rappeler..." Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas de leur âge. A ce qu'elle ait des centaines d'années, peut être atteignait-elle bientôt le millénaire.

Cela aurait expliqué qu'elle n'apparaisse pas sur leur arbre généalogique. Mais il ne s'attendait surement pas à ça...

-"Elle est vivante !" Un des gardes fit irruption dans la bibliothèque, interrompant leur échange. Avait-il des hallucinations auditives ? Ou était-il encore trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

-"Elle est vivante Lord Stark !"

* * *

Il parcourait les couloirs à toute allure se posant mille questions. Mélissandre lui avait certifié qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Qu'elle l'en avait empêché. Avaient-ils tous la même capacité de se régénérer seul ? Il en venait même à se demander s'il avait vraiment vaincu cet Autre à Durlieu. C'est l'impression qu'il en avait eu en tout cas lorsque le Roi de la Nuit l'avait regardé avec rage. Et puis il s'était désagréger et pas elle. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience sur le coup. Il était partagé entre la peur de ce que cela pouvait impliquer et le soulagement de ne pas l'avoir vraiment tué.

Sa sœur l'accosta au détour d'un couloir, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Elle dut lui barrer la route pour avoir toute son attention. Elle lui posa plein de questions concernant l'attaque avortée du matin. Elle ne semblait pas au courant de sa présence entre leur mur et il en était mieux ainsi. Ils n'étaient que très peu à le savoir et cela devait rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Si sa nature venait à se savoir, elle serait lynchée sur la place publique et il n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'exécuter lui-même. Il avait déjà vu son père forçait à condamner des hommes par devoir, les règles l'imposant, la population ayant l'esprit bien trop étriqué. Il voulait à tout prix l'éviter. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, il y avait de nouveau une chance pour qu'il puisse les repousser.

Il ouvrit la porte sans douceur aucune et tomba sur une pièce vide. Il entendit du bruit tout à côté et reprit sa marche avec détermination. Il avait réussi à ralentir la cadence de ses pas et à calmer les battements de son cœur quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la porte. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer se souvenant avec amertume l'état dans lequel lui-même s'était retrouvé lorsqu'il avait ressuscité. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait eu personne dans la pièce car il n'avait pas pu refréner son geste trop brusque lorsqu'il était entré. Il resta planter une seconde devant la porte, se reprenant du mieux qu'il put et entra avec plus de douceur cette fois. Mélissandre était à sa gauche, pliant des vêtements sur une table. Il ne s'attarda pas sur elle, déviant son regard sur le reste de la pièce pour la trouver.

-"Elle sera là dans une minute" lui révéla la sorcière. Il hocha la tête et referma la porte, s'avançant au milieu. Il ne savait plus où se mettre à présent.

Comment se comporter avec elle lorsqu'elle les rejoindrait. Quel serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle le verrait ? Il l'avait tué après tout, sa réaction il pouvait aisément la deviner. Il se fustigea silencieusement de sa bêtise. Il devait être la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte grinça et tourna sur ses gonds. Elle s'ouvrit bien trop lentement à son gout et il dut réprimer son envie de la faire voler contre le mur. Il se dandinait sur lui-même, impatient et mal à l'aise. Que dire ? Que faire ? Son sang battait contre ses tempes, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Elle apparut enfin dans son entièreté. La couleur de sa robe contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Elle était en revanche en complète adéquation avec la couleur de ses yeux. Bleue. Le bleu qu'il avait découvert en la touchant et devant lequel il s'était émerveillé. Le bleu qui faisait d'elle une humaine. Elle détourna les yeux sous son regard instant, il vit même ses joues légèrement se colorer, mais il n'osait toujours pas bouger. Elle n'avait pas encore engagé de représailles et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment par des paroles maladroites.

-"Lord Stark ?" Il se devait pourtant de lui parler et Mélissandre venait de se charger de le lui rappeler. Au moins pour savoir si elle se sentait bien après l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversé et ce par sa faute. Il s'avança vers elle à pas lent au début pour ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne redoutait pas son approche, il y mît plus de conviction et se retrouva planté à deux pas devant elle. Elle remonta son visage vers lui et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

-"Comment.." Il se racla la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix, son début de phrase ressemblant à un râle. Il vit un mince sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elle. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui poser comme question.

-"Merci"

* * *

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint sa chambre. Encore une fois il se rendit compte trop tard de sa maladresse. La ramener à l'endroit où il avait eu la délicatesse de lui ôter la vie ne semblait pas être des plus appropriés. Il se sentait tellement bête. Il ne pensait clairement plus correctement quand elle était concernée par ces décisions. Il observa sa réaction, mais elle ne sembla pas s'émouvoir un instant d'être à nouveau dans la pièce qui l'avait vu mourir. Elle finit d'ailleurs par s'asseoir d'elle-même à la place qu'elle avait prise la nuit passée. Elle attendait sagement qu'il se décide à parler à nouveau. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était bien trop choqué par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toute la détermination qu'il avait eue en entrant dans les sous-sols s'était envolée lorsqu'elle était apparue sous ses yeux.

-"Je vais devoir partir"

Il reçut sa phrase en plein cœur et de l'hébétement, il passa ensuite à l'incompréhension.

-"Je ne veux pas vous mettre plus en danger"

Il en était hors de question ! Elle resterait avec eux et leur en apprendrait le plus possible sur ce qu'ils devraient exactement affronter. Il ne la laisserait pas entrer dans sa vie pour la mettre sens dessus dessous et repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il pensait qu'elle s'était ralliée à leur cause, mais au final, elle n'avait été là que pour servir ses propres intérêts.

Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il l'a mettrait aux fers si nécessaires, mais il ne la laisserait jamais passer la grande porte.

* * *

La discussion qui suivit n'en fut pas vraiment une. Il passa le plus clair de son temps à lui crier dessus, extériorisant toute sa frustration, mais elle ne s'énerva à aucun moment. Il était délibérément dur dans ses mots et avait vu plusieurs fois son regard se voiler de tristesse. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il devait la convaincre par tous les moyens de rester avec eux sans avoir recours à l'emprisonnement. Elle ne parlerait pas dans ce cas-là.

-"Il va venir"

-"Qui ?" avait-il scandé, exaspéré par son manque de réaction.

-"Mon frère"

-"Comment viendrait-il ici ? Aucun des Marcheurs Blancs ne peut passer le mur !" Un sourire sarcastique vint orner son visage et l'horreur de la situation le prit de plein fouet. Elle était un marcheur blanc et elle n'avait eu aucunes difficultés à venir jusqu'à lui. Elle dut voir la peur envahir ses traits car elle recommença à parler.

-"Il est trop tôt, mais le jour viendra" Il se précipita à ses côtés, prenant ses mains entre les siennes au passage.

-"Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu dois nous aider !" l'implora-t-il. Elle le regarda sans ciller pendant de longue seconde et son regard finit pas se baisser. Elle souleva une de ces mains et la retourna, dévoilant son poignet.

-"Je t'ai aidé"

Il regarda à son tour ce qui lui permettait de dire qu'elle leur avait déjà apporté son aide. Il avait complètement oublié la marque qu'elle lui avait transmise. Même la douleur qu'il avait ressentie ne s'était pas rappeler à lui.

-"Je ne sais même pas comment m'en servir ! Reprends le et aide nous !"

-"Je n'en ai plus le pouvoir"

* * *

Il allait abattre sa dernière carte. C'était un coup bas, mais elle devait tout de même se doutait qu'elle ne retrouverait plus personnes de sa vie d'avant. Il n'avait vu aucune réaction de sa part lorsqu'il lui avait pris les mains. Quelques heures plus tôt, il était celui qui déclenchait quelque chose de mystique chez elle. A présent, c'est elle qui suscitait des réactions étranges et inattendues chez lui. Un long frisson l'avait parcourue lorsque sa peau était entrée en contact avec la sienne. Même si la connexion n'était plus visible, il la sentait encore. Elle était ténue, mais il l'avait tout de même ressentit. C'est ce qui l'avait décidé à jouer son dernier coup, aussi bas soit-il. Il s'était levé brusquement et avait rejoint son imposant bureau, retrouvant le parchemin qu'il avait découvert plus tôt. Le Mestre était passé le déposer dans sa chambre à sa demande lorsqu'il était parti la rejoindre dans les tréfonds du château. Il ne comptait pas s'en servir comme arme contre elle. Il voulait simplement l'aider à se rappeler d'où elle venait. Mais les choses venaient de changer et il allait prendre tourner ces informations à son avantages.

-"Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu as quitté le monde des hommes ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ! Je commence par m'excuser d'avoir mi autant de temps avant de publier à nouveau... Je suis prise dans un déménagement qui n'en finit plus ...**

 **Enfin bref, voila la suite de l'histoire. Se sera le dernier chapitre qui contiendra un seul et même point de vue.**

 **J'ai fais quelques recherches et je n'ai trouvé nulle part un dictionnaire de la OldTong, so, je la remplace par de l'anglais :p ! Si vous avez des liens à me proposer, je suis grandement preneuse !**

 **En tout cas, merci pour toute vos vues :D elles me font très plaisir !**

 **Un merci particulier pour Tendevils ;p pour ses reviews et pour ses idées !**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

C'était donc ça mourir ? Elle avait le droit à la paix après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Tout le mal et la peur qu'elle avait propagés pendant toutes ces années. Elle pensait devoir rendre au centuple la souffrance et la mort qu'elle avait infligé. Mais elle s'était trompée. Elle ne sentait pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait. Elle se savait dans un endroit calme et réconfortant. Elle avait même déjà oublié la douleur cuisante que lui avait infligée le coup d'épée. Elle avait passé une nuit hors du temps, redécouvrant le monde des humains.

De la lumière se fit autour d'elle et elle se vit flotter. Ce qui l'entourait n'était pas de l'air. Cela ressemblait plus à un liquide visqueux dans lequel elle pouvait tout de même se mouvoir. Elle paniqua dans un premier temps, un sentiment oppressant de mort imminente la saisissant. Elle tenta de remonter vers la surface mais ses gestes étaient lents et lourds. Evidemment qu'elle devait payer toutes les vies volaient injustement. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer le contraire ?! Elle se devait de l'accepter, mais il était dur à présent de se résigner à subir les tortures qu'elle avait autrefois infligées. Pendant combien d'années avait-elle infligé cela ? Combien de personnes avait-elle tué ? Devrait-elle rendre chaque mort ? Elle n'aperçut aucune surface, aucun moyen de s'extirper de ce tombeau silencieux. Seul un faisceau de lumière lui permettait de voir son corps se mouvoir au gré du courant. Elle ne coulait pas ni ne remontait vers la surface. Elle errait au milieu de ces eaux sombres.

Le faisceau braqué sur elle se mit à déverser un flot d'images sans discontinue. Des visages, des cris, des pleurs, et toujours ses yeux affreusement vides et bleus. Toutes les traques, les courses poursuites, les batailles et les carnages lui étaient montrés. Les images l'entouraient. Ou qu'elle détourne son regard, elles apparaissaient encore plus saisissantes que précédemment. Elle ferma les yeux dans une ultime tentative mais même là, sous ses paupières closes, elle les vit. Chaque visage. Chaque femme, chaque enfant. Elle sentait maintenant. Elle s'était préservée tellement longtemps de tous sentiments, et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune prise sur eux, ils revenaient la posséder avec une violence inouïe. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons, encore et encore pour évacuer toutes les souffrances qui semblaient ne plus vouloir la quitter. Elles s'insinuaient au travers de son corps laissant une traînée brûlante après leur passage. Et cela revenait par vagues ne lui laissant aucun répit. Si elle avait cru ressentir la pire douleur au monde lorsqu'il l'avait transpercé, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

* * *

Elle reprenait son souffle. Elle respirait dans cette purée de pois. Cela eu au moins le mérite de la détourner un instant des images qui l'assaillaient. Cela ne s'arrêterait même pas lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus d'air. Elle n'allait pas mourir. Elle allait subir la folie de son frère et sa reddition pour l'éternité. Elle avait obéis... Mais elle n'en n'était pas moins responsable. Son corps allait être conservé grâce à cette chose qui l'enveloppait et son âme allait se consumer à petit feu. Elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucune pitié pendant toutes ces années. Personnes n'en aurait pour elle.

* * *

Les images saccadèrent. C'est ce qui la fit sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le film des événements semblait perturbé. L'air lui manqua aussitôt. Les règles venaient apparemment de changer. Elle allait devoir subir une autre sorte de châtiment, celui-là étant surement juger trop doux pour expier ses fautes. Elle sentit la pression autour d'elle se faire plus légère. Le liquide qui l'entourait semblait perdre de sa densité, se transformant peu à peu en liquide. La lumière vacilla, puis se mit à clignoter. Le changement de décor ne se ferait surement pas en douceur. Le courant calme se transforma en véritable tempête. Elle était ballottée dans tous les sens et elle se sentait entraîné vers le fond. Elle lutta inutilement pour remonter. Elle savait qu'il n'existait aucune surface, mais se fut un réflexe qu'elle ne put réprimer. Battant à tout allure des pieds et des mains, il lui sembla une seconde que sa main avait rencontré de l'air. La surprise passée elle recommença à se débattre avec encore plus de force. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Une lumière vive l'obligea à se protéger les yeux et un courant plus puissant que les autres l'emporta définitivement vers les profondeurs. Un cri de désespoir franchit ses lèvres, expirant tout l'air qu'elle avait gardé. Une main tendue vers les hauteurs en un ultime appel à l'aide.

* * *

L'air entra avec fracas dans ses poumons l'empêchant de crier sa douleur. L'eau avait fini par se vider complètement alors qu'elle était aux portes de l'inconscience. Elle toussa violemment, se tournant sur son flanc pour ne pas s'étouffer avec ce qui lui restait dans la gorge. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de venir. La paix. Elle avait toujours voulu la paix et sa vie n'avait été que chaos et destruction. Les mots n'auraient pu décrire avec profondeur tous les sentiments dévastateurs qui l'étreignaient, rendant sa respiration laborieuse. Elle avait souhaité la mort et même ça ne lui avait apporté rien de bon. Elle avait tout donné aux personnes qu'elle aimait de son vivant, répandant sa joie de vivre à qui la voulait et même aux autres. Cela ne pouvait pas un peu compter dans la balance ? Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, fermant les yeux à s'en faire mal et attendit la prochaine épreuve, la prochaine torture. Elle pouvait s'attendre à tout. Si la première avait été morale, la deuxième serait surement physique.

* * *

-"Vous êtes vivante !" s'exclama une femme entièrement vêtu de rouge. Cela la fit sursauter et chercher des yeux la source de la voix. Elle s'était trompée. On allait la torturé en l'habituant à la douceur de la vie pour ensuite la replonger dans la mort et ses milles tourments.

-"Comment est-ce possible ? Vous m'en avez empêché !"

Vivante ? Elle regarda ses mains et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Sa peau avait une couleur normal. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle était complètement nue et referma ses bras contre sa poitrine et ses jambes pour cacher son intimité. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelques secondes, elle était vouée à une éternité de châtiments, et maintenant elle était vivante ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ? Tout était tellement perturbant depuis qu'elle avait passé les portes de ce château. La femme s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une étoffe qu'elle s'empressa de passer autour d'elle. Maudite, morte, piégé et finalement vivante. Quelle logique y avait-il à cela ? Dans quel monde de fou était-elle née ? Ses méninges se mirent à tourner à une allure folle. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que rien n'arrivait par hasard et que son retour avait un but bien précis, mais lequel ? La femme l'invita à la suivre, et malgré son cerveau brumeux, elle consentit à le faire. Elle l'emmena dans une autre pièce, non loin de celle qu'elles venaient de quitter. Elle demanda à un des soldats qu'elles croisèrent de rester devant la porte et elle la laissa seule.

Un frisson la secoua et elle s'extasia lorsqu'elle aperçut la réaction de sa peau. Elle avait froid. Elle avait froid ! Cette sensation n'était pas qu'une réminiscence, une impression qu'avait son corps de le ressentir. Non ! Elle le ressentait vraiment et la chair de poule qui s'était propagé tout le long de son corps en était la preuve tangible. Elle avait envie de pleurer de joie, son visage se tordant en une grimace tant ses sentiments étaient partagés entre les pleurs et l'excitation.

Elle laissa tomber l'étoffe qui la recouvrait. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres lorsque le tissu glissa contre sa peau. Même ça elle l'avait oublié. Elle se délecta du froid mordant qui la prit au corps, fermant les yeux pour apprécier pleinement la sensation. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait exactement, mais peu importait. Elle se savait seule jusqu'au retour de la femme en rouge. Elle revint bien trop tôt à son gout et elle due se couvrir rapidement avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce. Elle lui tendit plusieurs morceaux de tissu. Cela devait surement être des vêtements.

-"Vous pouvez vous changer dans l'autre pièce." Elle lui indiqua la direction à prendre de la main.

* * *

Les choses avaient bien changé. Elle le voyait rien qu'aux vêtements qu'elle observait maintenant depuis quelques minutes. Il y avait tellement de tissu, que lorsqu'elle avait essayé de simplement passer sa tête dans le col elle avait failli s'étouffer. Elle n'osa pas redéranger la sorcière et s'attela à soulever couche par couche les pans de la robe.

Enfin ! Elle finit d'en lisser les plis lorsque du bruit se fit dans la pièce ou on l'attendait. Il était là. Il était revenu pour la voir et un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Mais sa joie retomba tout aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. La peur prit place et la réalité la rattrapa. L'image de son frère s'imposa à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici et se reconnecter à la vie en société. Elle était reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais il lui faudrait encore fuir jusqu'à qu'il soit mort et que toute menace soit anéantit. Si elle restait ici, elle mettrait inutilement sa vie en danger et elle ne le voulait pas. Pendant un instant, l'envie de rester à ses côtés lui avait paru possible. Un instant d'égarement où dans cette vie elle aurait pu passer des jours heureux. Elle se fustigea pour s'être laissé aller à divaguer et finit par reprendre ses esprits. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour se redonner du courage, elle se décida enfin à passer le pas de la porte et à mettre à exécution ses nouvelles résolutions.

Elle le remercia et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face son air perdu. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait s'acharner à ce point. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête de ce qu'il attendait d'elle et il ne voulait rien lâcher. Il avait était posé et patient au début, mais lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il s'opposait à un mur, il avait commencé à s'agiter et à hurler. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il avait été blessant. Mais peu importait la manière dont il s'y prenait. Elle ne resterait pas. Il l'a retrouvé. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait. Il ne pouvait pas encore passer le mur, mais rien ne l'empêchait de se manifester. Elle le savait. La seule chose qui restait à déterminer, c'était le moment qu'il choisirait pour le faire. C'était bien son genre de torturer au possible sa proie, transformant l'attente en une lente agonie. Le pauvre bougre qu'il avait pris pour cible finissait par se tortiller lamentablement au sol, suppliant presque qu'on l'achève pour ne plus subir son courroux.

* * *

La sentence tomba. En une phrase, il fit dégringoler son cœur au fond de sa poitrine. 10 000 ans... Elle secoua la tête n'y croyant pas. Cela ne faisait pas aussi longtemps. Elle n'avait pas vu tant d'années passer, ce n'était pas possible. Il lui mit un parchemin sous les yeux lorsqu'il la vue réfuter ses dire. Sous ses yeux s'étalait un arbre généalogique au nom de la famille Umble. Elle ne mit qu'une seconde à s'y retrouver et ne put que constater la vérité. Sa date de naissance s'étalait à l'encre noire, suivit de près par celle de sa mort. 11 263 ans depuis ce jour. Elle s'en souvenait tellement bien pourtant. Comment un souvenir aussi lointain pouvait-il être encore aussi vivace dans sa mémoire ? Elle ne put réprimer ses larmes lorsqu'un trait plus haut elle vit le nom de sa mère relié à celui de son père. Elle y posa un doigt et suivit le relief créé par l'encre au fil des années.

-"Mother" Sa voix se réduit à un souffle ténu. Ce simple mot lui avait encore plus serré la gorge "Forgive me. I should have listen. I'm so sorry." Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas de ce temps, qu'il aurait été difficile pour elle de s'y acclimater. Mais elle y serait arrivée par la force des choses. Elle ne pensait pas avoir autant erré sur cette terre. Le désarroi et la solitude s'emparèrent de tous ses sens. Une fois son frère mort, il ne resterait plus aucun témoin de sa vie d'antan. Plus aucune personne vers qui se tourner et qui la comprendrait en un seul regard. Elle sentit à peine l'homme s'asseoir à ses côtés et prendre sa main.

-"Reste au moins quelques jours. Le temps de réfléchir." Elle hocha la tête par automatisme trop perdu dans ses souvenirs et son mal être. Toute la face du monde avait dû changer et elle se retrouvait seule pour l'affronter. Elle avait troqué une vie d'errance pour une autre faite des mêmes tourments. N'était-elle vouée qu'au malheur ? Etait-ce sa malédiction personnelle ? Avait-elle fait le bon choix en allant à l'encontre de la seule personne encore vivante qui tenait à elle ?

Elle n'en était plus sûr à présent...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour ! Me revoila après une longue absence...**

 **Je vous dois un grand merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ce texte. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.**

 **Comme j'ai pu vous le dire, je ne comptais faire qu'un OS à la base, sans savoir vraiment ou j'allais. les choses se précisent, mais à cours termes malheureusement. Je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments en tête, mais j'ai la fin :D ! Je vais vous demander une petite faveur et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais cela risque de prendre du temps entre chaque chapitre... :( ! Ce que je peux d'or et déjà vous dire, c'est que l'histoire sera courte dans le temps. Les événements vont s'enchaîner et il devrait y avoir une quinzaine (20 maximum) de chapitres avant la fin.**

 **Voila donc le premier chapitre multi-point de vue et il y en à d'ailleurs un autre qui s'est glisser à la fin. Merci à Tendevils de son idée :D !**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture et je fais le plus vite possible c'est promis ;) !**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il lui avait montré le parchemin. Elle n'en avait même plus vraiment conscience. Les larmes se contentaient de dévaler ses joues en fil continu. Aussi nombreuses puissent elles être, elle ne lui ôterait pas le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine. Tant d'années et de vies engloutis pour satisfaire la soif dévorante de pouvoir et de vengeance de son frère. C'était injuste ! Injuste qu'elle est gâché sa vie paisible et sereine auprès de sa famille pour celui qu'elle pensait être un modèle, mais qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à renier tout ce qu'il était pour l'amour d'une Autre. Et encore. Cela elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle avait contredit ses parents qui voulaient le renier pour aimer quelqu'un de différent. Mais elle connaissait son frère. Il n'aurait jamais pris cette décision s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était lui le plus modéré de la famille. Un émissaire de la Nightwatch c'était un jour présenté à leur porte, rapportant l'avoir vu aux prises avec un whitewalker, se défendant bec et ongles pour sa vie. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle était partie à sa recherche, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il soit seul et abandonné au-delà du mur, sans personne pour lui venir en aide. Son frère avait beau avoir pris la tête des autres, il n'en était pas moins qu'un rouage.

Mettre fin à toute menace venant de ce peuple était impossible. De vague rumeur étaient parvenues à ses oreilles. Elle ne s'était pas lancé à sa recherche il y a de ça tant d'années en pensant qu'à la force de son bras elle pourrait l'arracher à leur griffes. Elle n'était pas folle à ce point. Elle ne se doutait pas à ce moment de la place qu'il occupait auprès d'eux. C'était ce qui l'avait perdu. Elle pensait le sauver, alors que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais à quoi bon l'entraîner dans cette vie misérable. A quoi bon la faire souffrir mille et une morts alors qu'il savait qu'elle était la plus à même de le comprendre. Une question de plus qui restait sans réponse. Elle se sentait fatigué. Comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. C'était un peu le cas d'après l'homme. Selon lui elle était la clef leur permettant de défaire le Roi de la Nuit. Foutaises ! Elle n'avait été que son pantin. Il l'avait accompagné dans une chambre et lui avait parlé tout le long du chemin. Cela n'avait ressemblait qu'à un bourdonnement lointain tant elle était dans ses pensées, repensant au jour où tout avait commencé.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment ressenti de douleur lorsqu'elle avait chuté de la falaise. La horde de mort-vivants qui l'y avait précipité avait plus ou moins amorti le choc, aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître. Ils ne l'avaient pas attaqué pour la tuer, seulement pour l'immobiliser. Elle n'avait pas pu s'enfuir pour les mêmes raisons. C'est là que la douleur était apparue. Lorsque son regard avait croisé le sien. Elle avait senti son sang se figer, ses poumons se glacer, son cœur affolé avait ralenti progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Elle n'était pas morte. Il l'avait transformé. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ça mais son cerveau fonctionnait malgré elle. Ce n'est que quand son corps nouvellement retrouvé se rappela à elle, qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il avait réussi à la convaincre de rester. Il avait changé sa façon de lui annoncer mais finalement elle aurait sûrement réagis pareille même s'il y avait mis les formes. Il avait rejoint sa chambre à son tour et avait senti le poids de cette interminable journée s'abattre sur ces épaules d'un seul coup. Il se sentait tellement lasse. Il avait tellement de responsabilités. Il se regarda dans la glace et vit un reflet effroyable. Quand il était encore sur le mur, il s'était déjà vu changer. Mais là cela dépassait de loin ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir, même à son retour d'entre les morts. Les événements prenaient un cours étrange et il sentait l'urgence de la situation le prendre à la gorge. Il fit glisser sa cape de fourrure à ses pieds et déjà le monde redevint plus léger. Sans elle sur ses épaules, il pouvait apercevoir le jeune homme qu'il était avant que tout cela ne commence. Celui qui était parti au mur confiant de son avenir et sûr qu'il pourrait faire la différence. Il avait fait bien plus que ça ! Il l'avait même trop fait et il en avait payé le prix fort. Le reste de ses vêtements ne tarda pas à suivre et il se retrouva torse nu à contempler, impuissant, les marques de la trahison. Son cœur se serra. Oli... Il n'avait jamais vu tant de haine dans un regard. C'était un enfant et il ressentait déjà tous les affres de la colère et de la rancœur à son âge. Il n'avait pas même réussi à soutenir son regard avec d'ordonner sa mort. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et encore moins d'avoir la carrure pour assumer tout ce qui allait venir. C'est ce qui l'avait décidé à quitter son poste de Commandant. Les guerres de territoire, il pouvait y faire face. Lutter contre des guerres intestines ? Très peu pour lui ! Mais elle était apparue. Il aurait voulu dire "comme dans un cauchemar", mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en posant ses yeux sur elle. L'espoir. C'était ça ! L'espoir de jours meilleurs. L'espoir qu'un jour l'hiver ne soit plus synonyme de peur et de chaos. Lui qui pensait que sa vie était toute tracer, il s'était lourdement trompé.

* * *

Une étendue immaculée s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait connu que ça. Humaine ou pas, c'était son chez elle. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, donnant des reflets arc-en-ciel à la neige. On se serait cru au paradis.

-"Elyia !" Le silence venait d'être rompu par un cri désespéré qui la crispa. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon d'où aurait pu provenir cette voix, mais elle savait la neige sournoise, se parant d'une innocence mortelle. Elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même, mais ne trouva aucun indice visuel capable de la renseigner sur la provenance de ce cri. Elle se décida à bouger pour changer de point de vue et déjouer les illusions d'optiques que la clarté de la plaine dissimulait avec la complicité du soleil.

-"Elyia, où est-tu ?" Elle ne le voyait pas encore, mais la voix devint plus claire et un immense bonheur gonfla dans sa poitrine.

-"Bran ? Bran, je suis là ! Suis ma voix !" Elle criait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-"Continue de parler Ely. Je suis presque là !" C'était bien sa voix. Elle préférait le voir de ses yeux pour être sûr, avant de se laisser complètement aller à la joie.

-"Est ce que tu m'entends ? Bran ?!" Il n'y eu plus un bruit. Elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, mais rien. Aucuns halètements dus à l'effort, aucun crissement de pas dans la neige. Elle ne voulait pas avoir rêvé. Elle pria si fort pour que cela ne soit pas uniquement son imagination.

-"Je suis là !"

-"Dieu du ciel ! Bran ! Tu es vivant !"

Aucun mot n'aurait pu expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Son plan avait-il fonctionné au-delà de toutes ses espérances ? C'était magique ! Tout simplement magique ! Elle pourrait retrouver une vie normale. Elle ferait amende honorable pour le restant de ses jours. Il faudrait encore convaincre le reste du monde qu'il n'était plus une menace, mais elle était prête à affronter le diable en personne pour le garder près d'elle.

-"Je le suis !"

Dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ces milliers d'années écoulées ne comptaient plus s'il était enfin redevenu lui-même. Elle voulait être sûr de ne pas se tromper, alors elle se détacha de lui juste assez pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et le regarder attentivement. Il était son exact reflet.

-"Par les dieux, tu es vivant !" A travers ses larmes, elle vit son visage souriant et ses yeux identiques aux seins. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain et il s'accrochait à elle comme un damné.

-"Dis-moi où tu es Ely"

-"Aucune importance. Je viens te chercher. Dis-moi où te trouver."

-"Tu ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux ! Je te trouverais petite sœur !" Ses yeux trahissaient une panique sans nom. Elle se demanda quelques secondes ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette peur.

-"Tu es seul et pourchasser. Ne prend pas de risques. Décris-moi ce que tu vois et ne t'inquiète que de rester en vie."

-"Je ne suis pas inquiet petite sœur." Cette voix rocailleuse et sifflante lui glaça le sang. Elle vit avec horreur sa peau changer et un sourire dément orner ses lèvres. Ses mains se détachèrent de son visage et elle ferma les yeux si forts qu'elle s'en donna mal à la tête. Non, pas ça, pas encore... Il ne chercha pas à la retenir, la laissant reculer de deux pas pour qu'elle prenne pleinement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il l'avait dupé pour la localiser. Et maintenant, il allait la faire parler à grand renfort d'imagination.

Le cri de désespoir qu'elle poussa ensuite déchira le silence.

* * *

Il fut coupé dans son introspection par un cri qui lui glaça le cœur et les os. Il n'attendit pas une de seconde plus et se précipita dans la chambre attenante où il savait en trouver la source.

Une fois entré, rien ne laissa prétendre que ce cri d'épouvante venait d'elle. Le silence régnait, entrecoupé par ses respirations. Elle dormait. Peut-être avait-elle fait un mauvais rêve et qu'il était à présent passé. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu et il pouvait aisément imaginer le pire. Il décida de s'approcher pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Il l'avait installé dans la chambre qui aurait dû servir à la maîtresse de son père s'il en avait eu une. Mais au tempérament de sa belle-mère, il n'en avait jamais pris. La chambre était restait vide depuis que celle de son grand-père avait quitté ce monde. Lorsqu'il fut au pied du lit, il put voir son front légèrement plisser. Elle commença à s'agiter, ses mains se crispant compulsivement autour du drap qui l'entourait.

-"Elyia ?" Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que la réveiller. Mais la prendre par surprise n'était pas une bonne idée, la dernière fois s'étant soldé par sa mort. Il approcha doucement sa main. S'il établissait un contact rassurant, il pourrait...

* * *

Elle courait encore. Tout semblait se répéter inlassablement. Elle devait fuir jusqu'à ce que ses forces le plus loin possible, qu'elle lui échappe, ou qu'elle se tue elle-même s'il le fallait, mais elle ne revivrait pas encore une fois la même chose. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

-"Petite sssoeurr… Ou es-tu petite sœur bien-aimée ? Ou crois-tu courir comme cela ?" Elle ne voulait plus entendre cette voix, mais elle avait beau fuir, rien ne l'en éloignait.

-"STOP !" Il venait de l'arrêter net dans sa progression. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses pieds refusaient d'obéir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution que l'homme en noir apparut à deux pas d'elle. Comment avait-il pu arriver là ? Cette homme était doté de capacité que lui-même semblait ignorer, et contraire à ce qu'il pensait, c'était surement lui la clef pour détruire son frère, pas elle. Cette constatation la glaça d'effroi. Si elle pouvait le voir, son frère aussi et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Il essaya de la convaincre de ne pas lâcher prise, de lutter et de revenir avec lui. Elle ne demandait que ça, mais il y avait plus urgent. Le protéger lui pour préserver l'avenir. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Seul un choc pouvait le faire revenir à la réalité.

-"Bonne chance" Elle regarda son corps s'évaporer dans la neige. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'abandonner à la tristesse. Son frère revint rapidement à la charge.

Il se matérialisa tout près d'elle, la faisant sursauter, et leva la main pour caresser tendrement son visage. Il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué du petit manège qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux.

-"J'étais ssiiii inquiet. Dis-moi où tu es. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Je suis là." Sa voix se voulait douce et apaisante. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu l'écho de toutes ces âmes qu'ils avaient prises. Elles résonnaient. Lorsqu'il parlait, il n'était pas seul à le faire. Elle se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Le contact de sa main sur sa peau laissait une trainée de glace qui s'insinuait mortellement en elle.

-"Pourquoi petite sœur.."

-"Tu as fait de moi un monstre." Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'elle répondit et il s'éloigna vivement d'elle, affichant une grimace de contrariété.

-"J'ai fait de toi une reine et tu me tournes le dos pour de pathétiques humains ! Tu as aimé ça Elyia ! Il a suffi que tu te laisses aller pour en prendre conscience. Reviens-moi !"

-"Non !" Elle le hurla. Il pouvait toujours essayer de la convaincre, elle ne céderait pas. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait et elle ne voulait revivre ça pour rien au monde.

-"Tu penses qu'il ne vont pas chercher à te tuer quand ils découvriront qui tu es ? Tu cherches la rédemption ? Ils vont te lyncher sans prendre le temps de t'écouter !"

-"Peu importe, tu ne décideras plus rien pour moi !"

-"Très bien. Il est temps alors !"

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler pleinement sa pensée, qu'à son contact, un flash l'avait aveuglé et il s'était senti s'affaisser sous son poids. Il se retrouva perdu au milieu d'une grande étendu de neige. Il n'avait pas froid, et pourtant il ne portait presque rien. Il l'appela, regardant tout autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se matérialise à quelques pas devant lui.

-"Wherre are you running like that ?!" Une voix inconnue résonna dans l'immensité de la plaine. Une voix dont il ne comprit pas le langage, mais qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier, même s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Une voix d'outre-tombe. Elle l'avait prévenu. IL avait venir pour ELLE.

Elle semblait tellement désemparée qu'il se précipita vers elle. Il cria son nom, mais elle ne l'entendit pas complètement figé. Il dut l'appeler encore une fois avant que ses yeux perdus ne le voient enfin.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !? Fuyez !" La panique qui s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle le vit le gagna. Il s'obligea à la maitriser. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici aux mains de celui qui la tourmentait.

-"Viens avec moi !"

-"Non, allez-vous en ! Il est ici ! Il ne doit pas vous trouver !" Il ne voyait encore personne. Il n'avait rien pour combattre, mais il était prêt à le faire à mains nues s'il le fallait.

-"Va-t'en ! C'est moi qu'il veut !"

-"Tu peux lutter ! Tu peux changer ce que tu es si tu viens avec moi. Je t'aiderais !"

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il lui proposait son aide sans rien demander en retour. Il pensait évidemment se servir d'elle mais autre chose lui avait fait prononcer ces mots. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenu, il vu une réaction dans ses yeux. Il retrouva le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait touché. A deux doigts de faire pencher la balance. Elle semblait tout remettre en question et il vit bien qu'elle ne demandait qu'à se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'il lui faisait entrevoir.

-"Je ne peux pas..." Elle lui saisit les bras et le repoussa violemment en arrière. "Je dois faire ça toute seule. Pars !" Il essaya tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à elle, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il bascula en arrière et lorsque son corps heurta le sol, il se retrouva allonger dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Il se releva précipitamment et fondit une fois encore sur elle. C'est son contact qui l'avait transporté dans sa tête et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de recommencer l'opération. Mais rien ne se passa. Il retira sa main et recommença plusieurs fois. Toujours rien. Il lâcha un cri de frustration en frappant contre le matelas. Son corps dodelina mollement sur le coup. Il la saisit et commença à la secouer pour la faire revenir à elle. S'il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre il la ferait revenir coûte que coûte !

Il l'appela tellement de fois et sur des tons tellement différents, qu'il s'étonna de n'avoir encore réveillé personne. Il n'avait même pas l'impression qu'elle respirait encore. Rien ne le laissait prétendre. Il se détacha d'elle un instant pour aller faire quérir Mélisandre. Il dut parcourir un couloir entier avant d'enfin tomber sur un garde. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu cette partie du château aussi déserte, mais il n'avait pas le temps de plus y penser. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter, il fut saisit par un froid mordant. Il réalisa qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que ses vêtements de nuit. La chambre semblait remplie d'un léger brouillard. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers elle et il en oublia complètement le froid et son accoutrement. Ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était complètement surréaliste. Il n'arrivait même plus à remettre ses idées en place. Ce qu'avait fait Mélisandre en le ramenant à la vie prouvait bien que la magie existait, mais il s'en étonnait toujours. S'il voulait vraiment être honnête avec lui-même il pouvait dire qu'il en avait peur et les forces qui se déchaînaient sous ses yeux ne faisaient que l'accentuer.

Des sillons de glaces s'échappaient de son corps. Ils courraient dans tous les sens, serpentant aléatoirement tout autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient exorbités par le spectacle merveilleusement effrayant. Le phénomène le fascinait de peur. A un tel point que son corps le portait petit à petit vers lui. Elle gisait, immobile, au milieu de ce chaos. Elle ressemblait à une belle endormie aux prises des glaces éternelles. Le lit avait était complètement englouti. Des stalagmites en jaillissaient comme pour repousser quiconque oserait s'approcher. Le Dais laissait pendre une myriade de stalactites. Elle semblait si fragile au milieu, son souffle s'échappant en de petites volutes glacées. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir encore l'atteindre. Il la vit commencer à s'agiter et gémir. Elle psalmodiait des litanies incompréhensibles malgré ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Que lui faisait-il subir ?

* * *

Elle l'avait renvoyé. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle et elle préférait qu'il soit à l'abri plutôt que d'affronter son frère sur un terrain qu'il maitrisait parfaitement. Les rêves. Elle lui avait donné une arme capable de les ralentir, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en expliquer le fonctionnement. Il chercherait de tout de manière. L'effet que son épée avait sur eux suscitait assez de questions pour qu'il cherche aussi à comprendre ce que la marque qu'elle lui avait laissé signifier. Elle se retrouvait seule maintenant.

-"Laisse-moi partir !"

-"Tu es à moi ! Je t'ai tout donné et tu m'as trahi !"

-"Je ne voulais pas ça et tu le sais ! Laisse moi je t'en prie !"

-"Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi. Et dans ce as là…"

Il déchaina toute sa colère sur elle prenant bien soin de l'immobiliser un peu plus en emprisonnant ses pieds dans la glace.

-"Tue moi !" hurla-t-elle "Pourquoi attendre encore ?! Fais-le !" ordonna-t-elle. Il était temps de faire face. Il ne lui répondit rien et le déluge continua à s'abattre sur elle, gagnant en intensité. La glace, coupante comme du verre à cette vitesse, la meurtrissait à chaque passage. L'étau de la tempête qu'il avait créé se refermait peu à peu sur elle, emportant avec lui le peu d'air qu'elle disposait. Elle suffoquait. Elle avait réussi à l'énerver encore plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était faible et bientôt son calvaire prendrait fin. Elle espérait retrouver les bras réconfortant de sa mère et son sourire si apaisant après le purgatoire.

Elle avait été une enfant docile durant ses jeunes années, regardant son frère avait l'émerveillement dû à son âge. Il avait 4 ans de plus qu'elle, et à 4 ans, quel enfant n'idéaliserait pas son grand frère. Elle le suivait partout, et quand il avait commencé ses leçons avec le maître d'arme, elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour y participer aussi. Elle avait alors 6 ans. Après avoir fermement refusé pendant des jours, son père avait finis par la traîner jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement et lui avait placé une épée deux fois plus grande qu'elle entre les mains. Elle avait croulé sous son poids, à n'y pas manquer, s'entaillant même la paume de la main. Son frère avait accouru pour l'aider, mais leur père l'en avait empêché d'un geste.

-"Laisse là" avait-il dit "Il faut qu'elle comprenne pourquoi elle n'est pas destiné à manier les armes. Les femmes ne sont pas faites pour ça." Elle n'avait pas compris toute la portée de ses mots n'ayant pas encore le recul et la maturité des adultes, mais elle avait pleinement saisi que le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas des plus flatteurs pour elle. Elle avait posé ses yeux remplis de larmes dans ceux de son frère. Les siens exprimaient de la colère. Ses poings étaient crispés et il était encore figé dans son élan que leur père avait interrompu. En un mouvement de tête de sa part, il lui insuffla tout le courage dont elle avait besoin pour faire face à leur père. Elle se releva, en prenant bien soin de garder l'épée dans ses mains et de la soulever en même temps que son propre poids. Essoufflée de tant d'effort, elle posa un regard remplit de défi sur son père. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il disait. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Aujourd'hui et n'importe quel autre jour de sa vie. Personne ne lui dirait ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Jamais !

* * *

Elle convulsait de plus en plus, cherchant l'air qui n'atteignait plus ses poumons.

-"Elle ne doit pas mourir !" cria-t-il à la sorcière pendant qu'il s'éreintait à détruire la glace qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. 5 minutes qu'elle l'avait rejoint, rentrant en courant dans la pièce. Elle avait eu la même réaction que lui en voyant la scène. Cette dernière était complètement dépassée par la situation et la voir dans cet état avait considérablement entamé l'espoir qu'il nourrissait de l'aider. Ses yeux commencèrent à se révulser et elle s'arqua violemment. Cette scène le figea d'horreur. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne voulait pas. L'épée s'écrasa au sol bien après qu'il soit monté sur le lit pour la rejoindre. Il se positionna à califourchon sur son corps l'immobilisant du mieux qu'il put tant elle se débattait avec fureur. Il écrasa son corps contre le sien et agrippa fermement sa nuque, collant sa bouche à son oreille.

-"Ecoute ma voix..."

* * *

Pourquoi ne la tuait-il pas ? Cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Il avait un gout particulier pour la torture. Il aimait que l'âme soit déchirée avant de s'en emparer et cela pouvait durer des jours avant qu'il ne se décide à en achever le propriétaire. Mais il n'avait jamais fait comme cela. La peine était bien trop douce pour une torture digne de lui. Elle l'avait déjà vu s'en prendre à un de leur semblable et la rage qu'il ressentait lui avait ôté toute patience. Il ne s'était pas attardé et lui avait arraché le cœur pour le transpercer avec du Verredragon. Cela avait pris le temps d'un battement de cil et il était passé à autre chose. S'il hésitait, ce pouvait-il que ce soit les liens qui les unissaient qui en soit la cause ? Tous ses espoirs volèrent en éclat lorsqu'elle sentit la pression autour d'elle se resserrer un peu plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver en lui et sa trahison le conforterait encore plus dans ses projets dévastateurs. Mais elle savait avoir repoussée l'échéance en le privant d'une bonne partie de ses troupes.

Son visage était apparu au milieu de la tempête. Elle crut à une hallucination dans un premier temps, causé par le manque d'oxygène, mais maintenant que sa main était tendue vers elle, elle était sûr qu'il était bien réel. Elle tendit la sienne avec toutes les peines du monde, ses muscles se paralysant de plus en plus. Elle était aux portes de l'inconscience. Un dernier effort et elle pourrait peut-être s'en sortir pour cette fois. Mais il reviendrait. Et il serait encore plus terrible. Elle effleura sa main du bout des doigts et vit briller les entrelacs du tatouage bleuté qui ornait son poignet. La voilà la solution ! Mais aurait-elle le temps de l'atteindre ?

* * *

Elle était un danger pour eux tous. Tormund le savait. Il avait essayé de le prévenir mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il ne savait pas. Si pour Jon tout ça n'était que des fables, lui il avait vécu toute sa vie au-delà du mur. Il avait entendu plus que de simples rumeurs. Il avait parlé avec des rescapés de ses attaques. Il en existait peu, mais ils en existaient. Et leur témoignage lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. D'après eux, les attaques se déroulaient comme avec tous les autres, mais elle n'avait pas hérité du surnom de dévoreuses d'âmes pour rien. A de rares occasions elle se mêlait au chaos qu'elle orchestrait. Elle déambulait parmi les morts et les vivants jusqu'à choisir une cible. Un homme, une femme, un enfant, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle les choisissait eux en particulier, mais une fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle faisait en sorte qu'il ne lui échappe pas. Le pauvre bougre se retrouvait paralysé, incapable de fuir. Comment ne pas l'être quand un être mythique vous approche. Elle leur aspirait l'âme. En un baiser, leur âme s'échapper littéralement de leur corps pour être absorbé par le sien. Eux ne revenaient pas. Ils restaient définitivement morts, sans possibilité de paix dans l'au-delà. C'était un monstre et elle était la pire d'entre eux. Elle était sans pitié. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'elle se lançait dans une chasse. Elle tuait sans avertissement. Elle était son bras droit et Jon ne réalisait pas encore pourquoi. Mais lui savait. Et il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de mettre à exécution ses projets. Il devait repasser le mur et trouver les enfants de la forêt. Eux seuls pourraient l'aider.

* * *

 **Le Roi de la Nuit fait son entrée XD ! Ne soyez pas surpris(es), ou pas, par son prénom. Ce n'est pas un hasard ;) !**

 **Le point de vue de Tormund fait son apparition ! Il va apporter plus de réponse quant à la vie d'Elyia avant qu'elle ne viennent au château.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :D !**

 **A bientôt :) !**

 **XoXo**


End file.
